30 Minute Love Affair
by iWorkForVanilla
Summary: Based off of the song 30 Minute Love Affair by Paloma Faith. AU. Maura is out on her day off when she meets Jane who is working at a Starbucks near the beach. One shot - now extended.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very odd day for 23 year old Maura Isles. Ever since she began her internship at the hospital a month ago, she hasn't had a day off. Today was her first day off and she was willing to take advantage of it in the best way she could.

Her first stop was at a little diner located not too far from her condo. She enjoyed her full course breakfast – first in a month- and drove herself to a little boutique that sold bathing suits. After finding one to her liking, she retreated back to her condo and began cleaning. She soon sat herself down to enjoy some light reading from a medical journal, and a glass of red wine.

It was 3 o'clock when she woke up from her nap, she prepared herself a lunch. A chicken salad croissant with a cup of fruit on the side. _Hmm, what to do today?_ She thought. She thought back to when she brought her bathing suit this morning, _the beach sounds nice today._ She quickly put on her new bathing suit, threw on a pair of khaki shorts and an off-the-shoulder shirt, freshened up her make-up, grabbed her sunglasses and phone, and made her way to the boardwalk.

* * *

24 year old Jane Rizzoli was nearing the end of her shift at the local Starbucks. _Fifteen more minutes, Jane. Just fifteen more minutes. _That was quickly becoming her motivation.

The shop was filled with blondes dressed in skimpy bikinis, leaving little to wonder about. They didn't even have the decency to throw on a t-shirt. _Someday they'll learn._ Jane thought.

_Fourteen minutes._

One of the blondes came up to the register, it was her second time.

Jane sighed. "What can I get for you?"

The blonde replied. "My name is Rachel and I would like a Roasted Vegetable Panini and an Iced Passion Tea." She giggled and bit her lip, flirtatiously.

Jane ignored the not so subtle flirting and wrote down the order. "You must have quite the appetite, this is your second time ordering."

"Oh no, the first order was for my friend." She pointed a thumb towards a girl with red hair who was engaged with her phone. "I just wanted to grab something to eat before we went tanning on the beach."

_Ten minutes._

"I see. Well, you certainly look ready to… tan." She gestured to her lack of clothing. "That'll be $7.75."

The blonde exchanged the money for her food a drink. However, when Jane handed her the sandwich, she took hold of Jane's hand.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

"Relax. How about when your shift ends, you came hang with us on the beach." She grinned at Jane.

Jane slowly removed her hand and made sure to make the sarcasm soak her words. "Ya know, as much as I'd love to… I don't want to." She handed Rachel her drink and receipt. "Have a good day."

_Seven minutes._

The blonde took her items and made her way over to her friend, rejection written all over her face. The red head faced Jane and rolled her eyes. Jane smiled and waved at them as they made their way to the tables outside.

Jane sighed and busied herself with refilling the sugar dispenser and cream. When she began restocking the cup of straws, someone pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder.

"Damnit Casey, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" She plucked him in the forehead and snatched her ponytail holder back, putting her hair up.

"Jane, you know I can't. I have a thing for you." She laughed.

Jane and Casey met freshman year in high school, and Casey's had a crush on her ever since. No matter how many times Jane's rejected him, he just doesn't let up, but they've grown closer over the years and Jane can't picture living without her best friend.

"And you know I _don't._" She resumed replacing the missing straws.

"So I saw you turn down yet _another_ beach girl." He began shaking his head. "What is wrong with you? If they came at me half as much as they came at you, do you know how many dates I'd have lined up?"

_Four minutes._

"Yeah, they're all just the same ya know? All spray tan, extensions, fake nails, and make-up, but no real appeal. I don't want just some hot piece of ass." She turned to face her friend.

"Well I don't have any of those _and _I'm real appealing so we should… ya know." He wagged his eyebrows.

Jane let out a gut-busting laugh. "Nah, no way dude. You're like a brother to me, that'd just be gross."

_Two minutes._

"Worth a shot," He shrugged his shoulders. "When does your shift end?"

"3:30, two minutes. What about you?"

"Six."

"Bummer. Hold on I got a customer." She served the customer and began to clean the counter.

_Thirty seconds._

Jane was sweeping behind the counter, counting down the seconds until her shift was over.

_Fifteen seconds._

She began taking off her uniform.

_Ten seconds._

Just when Jane thought she was off the hook to go home, a blonde came strolling towards the counter.

_And yet, another one comes. _"Damnit. I was so close." Jane put her uniform back on, frustrated. She heard Casey snickering on the other side of the kitchen doors.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Jane brought her gaze up, ready to intimidate whoever interfered with her freedom, but she didn't expect to see wide, beautiful eyes. _What is that colour? Brown? Green? Gold? Whatever, hazel._

"Uhh no. My shift was just ending that's all." Jane observed the woman standing in front of her. She had blonde hair – _honey blonde to be exact_, and was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a simple, yet stylish, off-the-shoulder mint coloured shirt, exposing caramel coloured freckles, with a pair of Rainbows. _She certainly is different than all other blondes that've been in here._

The blonde cleared her throat, causing Jane to jump. "Oh sorry," she felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. "What can I get for you?"

The honey blonde blushed herself. "I'll have an Iced Vanilla Latte and a blueberry scone, please."

"I'll get that for you."

While Jane was getting her order ready, Maura took the time to observe the tall, dark brunette working behind the counter. She stood at 5'9 Maura estimated, had long, wild, dark curly hair that was pulled loosely into a ponytail. Her arms were toned and her legs seemed to go on for days. She had very strong features in her face. Prominent cheek bones, deep brown eyes, and a perfect dimple in her chin. _She is attractive, no doubt._

"Here you go: Iced Vanilla Latte and a blueberry scone. That'd be $6.80." She handed the items over, smiling at the blonde who she just caught checking her out.

"Oh. Thank you." _God, she has the cutest dimples! _She began searching for her wallet.

She handed over the correct amount of change and took her order. "Here's your receipt."

"Thank you, and sorry for keeping you past your check-out time." She put the receipt in her bag and walked out to go eat outside.

Jane quickly shredded her uniform, placed them in her cinch sack, and brought her something to hold her over until dinner.

She took her lunch and quickly scanned the tables for the honey blonde. She spotted her and bashfully waved. While she was eating her lunch, she kept sharing glances with the blonde. She was going to chance her luck with eating lunch with the blonde, when she saw someone snatch her handbag off of the table.

"Oh my God!" Maura squealed.

Jane was out of her seat and sprinting after the thief so fast, it was almost blurry. "Move! Move! Move!" she was yelling at those in her way. "Stop!" She chased the man down an alley until she caught him climbing the fence. She ran up to him and yanked him down. When he tried to put up a fight, Jane punched him in the mouth, busting his lip. She grabbed the handbag and pushed him onto a nearby crate. "Really man? Damn." She looked down at her hand, some skin was broken and it was bleeding. _Must've been a tooth. Good job Rizzoli! _She patted herself on the back.

Once she returned to the tables, she found the honey blonde bouncing her leg up and down.

"Here you are." She held out the handbag. "He didn't take anything, he didn't have the chance." She snorted.

"Thank you so much!" She grinned big at Jane.

_Damn those dimples! _"No problem. I'd keep it in my lap if I were you." She started walking back to her table.

"Wait." Jane turned around. "Um, would you like to finish your lunch with me?" She asked shyly.

"Sounds great."

Once they were seated at the table, Maura spoke. "Thank you again. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't gone after him." She sipped on her Latte. "I'm Maura by the way." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jane," She connected her hand with Maura's and tried to shake off the shock that ran through her. "and it was no trouble really."

Maura spotted the cut on Jane's hand and clicked her tongue. "No trouble huh?" She pulled out a first aid kit from her purse. "May I?"

"Yeah, sure." She tried not to wince when the alcohol came in contact with her cut.

"So tell me Jane, how was it no trouble, but you walked away with a battle scar." She smiled softly.

"Well, he tried to put up a fight, so I just punched him. I guess I hit a tooth."

Maura put a band-aid on the cut. "You're very brave, thank you again."

* * *

Maura and Jane decided to walk on the beach for a while.

"So, why do you carry around a first aid kit?" Jane laughed.

Maura giggled. "I started my internship at the hospital a month ago, and ever since then I've just carried it around with me. Just in case something wrong I suppose."

"You want to be a doctor?" _Of course she wants to be a doctor, why else would she do an internship?_ "What kind of doctor I mean?"

"I want to be a pediatrician." She replied proudly.

"That's cool, I've never been too fond of kids." She replied smiling.

"What are you looking to do career wise?"

"Well, right now I'm volunteering at the local fire department, I'm getting closer to becoming an actual firefighter soon though."

"That's really admirable, Jane."

"Yeah. When I was a kid, my friend and his parent got caught in a house fire, the firefighters pulled them out before the house collapsed. I remember thinking it was the coolest thing, I wanted to save people like that." She faced the sky, trying to keep the tears at bay. Then she looked to Maura who had the biggest smile on her face.

"That's amazing."

The pair decided it'd be nice to get their feet wet, so they walked on the edge of the water.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura thought for a moment. "In my middle school gym class, we had to play soccer one day. I was completely terrible at soccer so I was just running up and down the court trying to look busy." They both laughed. "Anyway, the goalie threw the ball out into the field, and it came rolling towards me, I tried to kick it, but I ended up tripping over it. One of the girls reached out to grab me, but instead they grabbed my shirt and it ripped open. The entire gym saw me in my bra." She buried her face in her hands. "God, that was so embarrassing. I was just getting used to puberty too!" The two shared a laugh longer. "What about you." She bumped Jane's shoulder.

"Ahh, well mine is a little like yours. I was in gym, and we were stretching for basketball. The coach told me to change out of my jeans, but me being me, didn't do it. So we were bending down to touch our toes, and I hear my pants rip. I ran into the locker room before anyone could see." She picked up a shell and threw it in the ocean. "I found a pair of basketball shorts that I kept in my locker, and went to go play. I jumped up to shoot the ball and my shorts hit the ground before I did." She blushed at the memory. "Everyone got a view of my batman boy shorts that day."

Maura was gripping her side from laughing so hard. "I don't know which story is more embarrassing!" She continued laughing.

"Aw, hush." Jane pushed her playfully.

The two walked along the beach until the sun began to set. They spent the time getting to know each other, laughing, and telling stories of their work and family.

* * *

"Will I get to see you again?" Asked Maura, leaning against her car.

"Well, I work here Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays and volunteer the other days. You can see me whenever you like." She smiled at the blonde.

"I think I might take you up on that offer." She smiled.

Jane unlocked her bike and walked it over to Maura's car. "That'd be nice."

"I had a really great time today, Jane. We have to do it again sometime."

"For sure, it was awesome." She sat on her bike.

Maura pushed herself off the car and gave Jane a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Jane."

"See you around, Maura."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

The remainder of the week went by and Jane didn't see Maura at all. Every honey blonde she ran into on the street, she double checked to see if it was Maura. No such luck. After two weeks, she finally gave up hope and was overcome by disappointment. _I'll just try my best to forget her. _Maybe they'll meet up in the future.

_Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to the reviews asking for more, here's another chapter. We'll see how far this goes.** **I had this chapter already typed out, but I took an unexpected trip to the middle of nowhere and am just getting back. But I guessed it'd be okay to upload it. Better late than never right? But thanks for the reviews and threats guys (:**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Maura has met Jane, and during the weeks, she hasn't been able to forget the dark-haired beauty that made her day off, a day to remember. She's been spending countless hours at the hospital, working on her internship, and at the end of the day, she'd use the last of her energy cooking and completing her nightly routine before bed.

Many a time, her mind wandered to Jane. _What is she doing? Has she forgotten about me? How is she doing at the fire department? If she does remember me, does she think I don't want to see her? Is she upset?_ Maura sighed, it's likely Jane has forgotten about her.

She pulled up to the hospital and went to the pediatric floor. She knocked on the door of her mentor's office to signal her arrival.

"Maura, what are you doing here?"

Maura was a little shocked by the greeting. "I'm here for my internship."

Dr. Greene stood up from her desk and refilled her coffee cup. "I sent a text out last night telling you to have the day off. You've worked so hard the last week, and it's the Fourth of July, I'm pretty sure you could be out doing something other than working."

"Oh, I didn't check my phone last night I was so tired –"

"And that's why I'm letting you have the day off. Go do things a 23-year-old usually does." She shooed Maura out of the office. "Have a nice day!"

Maura drove home miffed about her free day. Usually she'd be relieved but today was just an exception.

_What am I supposed to do now? Everyone's celebrating while I mope around about having a free schedule. _

Maura pulled back into her parking lot and changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. She fixed herself a snack and enjoyed it on her couch while watching an episode of Taboo. Somewhere between the insanely pierced and the unbelievably inked people, she caught up on much-needed sleep.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Jane has seen Maura and she can't help but be a little ticked off about it. She thought she'd finally found someone who she could talk to about her goal of being a firefighter without being negatively judged, someone who she could actually talk to things about. But just like that, it – or she – was gone.

She thinks back to the day she met the blonde quite often. They'd felt so comfortable around each other, _well that's what I thought. _But as the weeks passed, Jane began to wonder if she'd done something that upset the blonde. _Who knows? Like I said, probably not meant to be, or worth it._ She shrugged. _She did say she __**might **__take me up on the offer to see me. Not a definite, but a chance, so there's no reason to be miffed. She probably forgot, anyway. Maybe I need to forget too._

She slipped on her uniform, packed a change of clothes, and headed to Starbucks to start her shift.

* * *

A few hours later, Maura woke up to insistent knocking on her door. "One second." She yelled.

"Maura hurry up!"

Now Maura understood why the knocking was restless, it was her friend Charlotte. She and Charlotte met on Maura's 21st birthday. Maura's brother, Landon, convinced her to go clubbing with him one night, getting her to take shots to loosen up. Once she had enough to feel relaxed enough, they headed out to the dance floor. There, Landon and Charlotte met and have been off and on ever since. During the years, Charlotte and Maura have grown close also, Charlotte being the sister she never had.

"It's about time, Maura!" she exclaimed, washing her hands and moving to the fridge. "I was beginning to think you were dead." She took out an orange and began peeling.

"No, I was just catching up on some much-needed rest." Maura sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Internship that hard huh?"

"It's not so much hard as it is tiring…" She trailed off when another knock came at the door. "Did you bring someone else?" She asked, slowly walking towards the door.

"Yeah, it's probably Allison."

Maura stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

"I can hear you two in there talking, now let me in." Allison called through the door.

Maura met Allison the night of her 21st too. While Landon and Charlotte were too wrapped up in each other on the dance floor, Allison began dancing with Maura. The two became…friendly that night, but refrained from sex. What Maura saw as a drunken mistake, Allison saw as an opportunity. And since that night, Allison has tried to win Maura.

"Now can you two explain why you interrupted my sleep?" She asked, sipping on her water.

"We're going to the boardwalk to hang out, then we're seeing the fireworks." Charlotte answered.

"How do you two know if I had plans or not?"

"Maura, we both know that's not it. And we haven't had a girl's night in forever." Charlotte drawled out.

_Better than sitting here thinking about nothing and everything. _"Fine, I'm going to hop in the shower, try not to make a mess, erase my DVRs, or eat me out of house and home… and don't touch my wine." She narrowed her eyes. She began walking to her bathroom and felt a scent fill her nostrils. She quickly spun on her heels, "What are you doing, Allison?"

"You said you were going to the shower, so I'm coming." She said, matter-of-factly.

Maura pushed her into the living room. "No. You're staying out here."

"Maura, c'mon…" Allison playfully begged.

"No," she laughed. "God, I really have no idea why we're friends."

"It was worth a shot." She said to Charlotte, shrugging her shoulders.

An hour later, Maura came out of the bedroom dressed in teal shorts, a tight, white quarter sleeved shirt, with tan sandals. The outfit had a sexy-safe look, and it showed off her killer legs and curvy body. Her hair was perfect as was her make-up.

"Damn Maura, if I was gay…" Charlotte fanned her face.

Allison's eyes were wide. "Maura, you look _really _good. Since when did you get tanner?"

Maura looked at herself. "Unfortunately, I don't get "tanner", which is unhealthy may I add, I just gain freckles; and the last time I went to the beach was three weeks ago." She frowned at the memory. "Yes, well, I'll grab my bag and we can go."

* * *

"Yo Jane, what're you doing when you leave here today?" Asked Casey, wiping off tables.

Jane finished serving her customer and answered, "Probably going on the beach and watch the fireworks. Ma, pop, and the boys are still in Italy so there's not much for me to do. You wanna come?"

"Sounds chill enough, yeah."

"My shift ends in like, an hour; what about you?"

"Mine ends in an hour too…"

"Sweet, so after I finish today, I'm headin' home to shower then I guess we meet back here?"

"Sounds cool to me."

* * *

Maura, Allison, and Charlotte were sitting in a nail salon getting their feet done.

"When's the last time you've talked to Landon, Maura?" Asked Charlotte.

"Earlier this week, he's visiting our parents in New York."

"Oh."

"Oh?" She chuckled. "So it's safe to say you two are "off" now?"

"Yeah! He's such an idiot sometimes." Charlotte sighed.

"What'd he do _this _time?" Asked Allison.

"Well, I might've exaggerated this time. But it's still his fault!" She exclaimed.

"That's not answering my question Char."

"He, uh, left the toilet seat up, and I might've fallen in." She sheepishly replied.

"That's it?! God, _all _guys do that."

"He's always done that. I've lost count of how many times I've fallen in when we were younger." Laughed Maura. "Seriously, there's got to be more than that though."

"Well… I _could have _started an argument saying how he doesn't think about my feelings enough to put the toilet seat down, or close the toothpaste. I have to clean that shit up!"

"Are you serious right now?" The pedicurist was growing highly irritated by Allison's constant movement.

"It was that time of the month! I didn't know what else to do!" Charlotte defended.

"Well, based on patterns, you two will be back together soon." Assured Maura.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but for tonight, I'm going to get at least _a little _attention. Maybe from someone who doesn't leave the toilet seat up." Maura shook her head, laughing at her friend.

The three friends spent the rest of their time in comfortable silence, waiting for their feet to dry. Once they were dry, Maura took a shot in the dark and volunteered them to get a bite to eat at Starbucks, hoping for a chance to see Jane.

Walking inside, Maura's eyes quickly swept the building for the familiar wild hair… none available.

"Who are you looking for, Maura?"

Maura jolted out of her search. "Oh, no one, Al."

* * *

Jane and Casey were on the boardwalk, drinking a beer while listening to one of the local bands play. It was times like this that the two always found the best; just them, chilling, with no interruptions.

"Casey remember that time we were in your room playing video games and a water bug crawled across the floor, you screamed like such a little bitch, your mom thought it was me." They both laughed at the memory.

"It came out of nowhere! You would've screamed too." He quickly defended.

"Nah, you're just a whimp."

The two settled into another moment of silence when Jane caught a whiff of something. "Dude, you smell that?"

"Smells like… funnel cake?"

"Hell yeah it's funnel cake!" Jane ran to the vendor. "You know how long it's been since I've had one of these? I haven't had one since I was a kid; ma tried to teach me how to make 'em… I caught the stove on fire. Never again." She shrugged, powdering her cake.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're almost a firefighter then, you can put out your own fires when you cook."

"Yup."

"And while I'm at it," She punched Jane in the arm. "Those workouts are freakin' toning you up. No more Roly Poly huh?" He laughed, sugaring his own cake.

"Yeah, they are pretty intense, but the aftermath is gorgeous." With her free hand, she pointed to her stomach. "Go on, feel it."

"As much as I'd like to, and trust me, I want to, I'll have to pass." He back away.

Jane advanced towards him. "Alright, if it's weird feeling it, punch it. Go on, you won't hurt me." She smirked.

"Jane, no that's crazy. I'm not going to feel your stomach, and I'm not going to punch you."

"C'mon man, scared you gonna hurt my skinny ass?" She taunted, smiling.

"It's just that, I'm a _guy,_ you're a _girl._ I can't punch you."

"Thank you Casey for the info, I know I'm a girl… not so sure on you being a guy though. C'mon man. Just one punch."

Casey pondered it for a minute. "Okay, but not here. I don't want people callin' the cops."

They moved to the back of the vending trailer. "Okay, if I hurt you, you can punch me in the face, deal?"

"Deal." Jane agreed, laughing.

Casey took a deep breath, and sent a firm punch to Jane's stomach which did absolutely no damage. "What the fuck, Jane? What are you, made of steel?"

"Somethin' like that," she shrugged, laughing. "C'mon, I wanna get a seat for the fireworks."

"Maura, would you please hurry up? I want to find a good place to sit!"

"Relax Char, I'm just debating which type of toppings to get on my ice cream. We'll be there in time."

The three friends found a place to sit along a brick wall, bordering a small garden planted by a few kids. They busied themselves with nonsense conversations and light bickering, while waiting for the fireworks to start.

Jane and Casey ran into an old friend, Sebastian Irby. Jane and Sebastian were on the lacrosse team together and while the team got along on the field, it was a completely different story off field. The other girls on the team often teased Sebastian for being shy and pale; and on multiple occasions, Jane's ended up in detention for standing up for her shy friend.

"Oh my god, Hey. It's been ages." Jane said, approaching her friend in a hug.

"I know, how are you? Hey Casey." She punched him in the arm.

"Hey Sebastian, you look good." He nodded.

"I'm fine, how are you? I haven't seen you since senior year." The three walked along the beach, catching up.

"I'm doing better. My dad died not too long after graduation, so I took some time out for myself. Finished putting my sister through school, traveled once she was in college. It helped clear my mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Casey.

"Yeah, me too. Your dad was pretty awesome. How's your mom?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I never heard from her after they divorced my junior year. She didn't even come to the funeral." Sebastian wiped a tear from her eye.

Jane put her free arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know it was tough."

"Yeah it was, but I'm fine now." She smiled up at Jane.

The three of them found a spot to sit on the sand and chatted while they waited for the fireworks to start.

Jane stood to discard her funnel cake when she saw a familiar face standing up. _Maura? Maura._

She walked to the trashcan, her eyes never leaving Maura's form. _Should I go say something? What do I say? Uhh hey, remember me? We had an awesome time together and I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Nah. _

She couldn't help but smile when Maura was laughing at whatever was said. _Maybe it's just best if I stay away._ She started to walk back to her friends when she heard an _oomph_ and kids apologizing. It looked like some kids ran into Maura, knocking her ice cream to the ground. Watching Maura throw away the sand covered ice cream cone, she grew a pair and walked over to her.

Jane ignored the looks Maura's _friends? _were giving her as she approached. "Looks like you could use another cone…" She stated, putting her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura stiffened under the firm yet gentle quickly spun around, an uneasy smile in place. "No thank yo– Jane?" Her face was a look of pure surprise. "Hi."

"Hey there, stranger."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jane ignored the looks Maura's _friends_?__were giving her as she approached. "Looks like you could use another cone…" She stated, putting her hand on Maura's shoulder._

_Maura stiffened under the firm yet gentle quickly spun around, an uneasy smile in place. "No thank yo– Jane?" Her face was a look of pure surprise. "Hi."_

_"Hey there, stranger."_

* * *

"Jane… Hey." Maura still was in complete shock, she couldn't believe the exact person that has been on her mind for three weeks was standing right in front of her, clad in grey jeans, sidewalk surfers, and a black tank top. _Looking amazing may I add._

Jane withdrew her hand, stuffing it into her pocket. "Hi." She shyly smiled. "It's uh, good to see you again."

Maura couldn't bring herself to say anything despite all the sentences she has floating around in her head. _What do I say? Why can't I speak? _She stood there, spaced out, staring at Jane, daring the words to spill out her mouth.

Jane took Maura's silence as a rejection to talk and quickly became nervous. "Well, uh, yeah, it was good seeing you again. I'll see you around." She nodded her farewell to Maura's confused friends and walked back to her friends. _Like I said, __**not **__worth the worry._

"Hey Jane, you okay?" Asked Sebastian, noticing the down look on Jane's face.

"Yeah I'm cool. Are you alright? Do you want anything, food or whatever?"

She laid her hand on Jane's arm. "I'm fine, thank you." She replied smiling at Jane.

"Where'd Casey go?"

"I think he went to the bar down the street, said something about getting a beer and a chick." She shrugged her shoulders, laughing.

"That sounds just like him." She chuckled.

"So catch me up on the latest Rizzoli news. What's been going on?"

"Nothing really," She took rolled her pant legs up, took off her shoes and began digging her feet in the sand. "Working part-time at Starbucks, volunteering at the fire department near my apartment..."

"Fire fighter huh?" Jane nodded. "Well that explains these." She poked Jane's biceps. "Last time I saw you, you still had your – what'd your mom call it? Puppy fat?"

"Yeah, I've definitely grown up since then." She nodded, frowning at her adolescent years. "But if you ever say that again, I will hurt you."

"Jane, you can't be snippy with me, I already know you're a softy."

"Yeah, you'd know. We were practically sisters." She wrapped her arm around the red head and put her in a head lock. "The sister I always wanted."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, love you too, now knock it off." Despite her best efforts, she couldn't wrestle her way out of the grip Jane had on her.

"Man, this shit sucks. There were no hot chicks at the bar, there's none here either. Well, besides you, Jane." Said Casey as he plopped down on the sand beside Jane, frustrated.

"Gee Casey, thanks for the compliment, I'm feeling ever so beautiful over here." Sebastian quipped.

* * *

Maura still hadn't said a word, just sat there staring at the sky, waiting for the show to start.

"Maura why haven't you said anything yet, and who was that girl?"

"Very hot girl may I add…" Included Allison.

"Her name's Jane. I met her a few weeks ago on my day off."

"So why didn't you say anything to her? I was thinking she was a creeper."

"A cute creeper…"

"Yes Al, we get it, she's cute, she's "hot"." Allison laughed at Maura's frustration. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you're Maura, you don't use words like "hot" and it just sounds odd coming from you. And then you used air quotes…" She trailed off, laughing.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with her." She turned towards Charlotte who just shrugged.

"I think you keep me around because you secretly want me." Allison teased.

"That is _far _from correct. _One. Time._ And we didn't even get far, it was a drunken accident, alright?" She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow to accent her point.

"You're so hot when you're serious…" Maura flared her nostrils. "Okay, okay," she surrendered. "I was just kidding."

"Anyway," Charlotte drawled out. "why did you freeze up like that?" Maura stayed silent. "Oh my god, you two have – well had, a thing didn't you?" She started to get giggly.

"We don't – or didn't – have a _thing, _we met while she was at work, she got my purse back from someone who tried stealing it, and we just talked. There's nothing more to it." She finalized.

"Mhm, tell that to her, she definitely looked at you like there _was_ a thing. I knew you liked girls, Maura… Your brother owes me." She said, pulling out her phone.

"I haven't been able to get her off my mind. These past three weeks, if my mind isn't on my studies, it's on her… she's very impressionable. I don't know why I couldn't talk." She sighed. "And you two were betting on me?!"

Charlotte ignored Maura's last comment and changed the subject. "Well, let's go find her instead of sitting here talking about it, let's go!" She exclaimed, dragging by Maura by her hand. "Besides she might have a cute friend with her."

They searched through the crowd gathering on the beach for what seems like hours. Cutting through lines, interrupting small games, yelling over anyone who was near: "excuse us!" they weren't giving up.

After searching going to every entertainment source on the beach, the trio were finally tiring out.

"Maybe she left…" For Allison being so thin, she was badly out of shape – panting. "God, I need water."

"Yeah, I mean, we've looked everywhere and I did not once see her." Said Charlotte, leaning against a food booth.

Maura wasn't going to give up so easily. "We can't give up… What if we've just been looking in the wrong places? She doesn't really strike me as "the life of the party", like some of the people we've been searching among; I wouldn't be surprised if she's just sitting on the beach, away from all of this." She gestured to the variety of things going on around them.

"Alright," Charlotte huffed. "This time, _you_ lead the way."

Maura smirked over her shoulder, "My pleasure."

It only took ten minutes to spot Jane, her hair making her distinct. "There she is!" Allison pointed.

Maura pushed her arm down, gently. "It's not nice to point." She looked at Charlotte. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Tell her… Yeah, I don't know. Sorry." She said sincerely, rubbing Maura's shoulder.

"Is that her girl? The one she's talking to?" Allison pointed out.

Maura studied the two. "I… I don't know." She frowned.

"There's no way she could have a girlfriend with the way she was looking at Maura. _Did you see the eyes?_" She exclaimed, dramatically. "But the guy that's she wrestling with now is pretty cute."

"That red head's cute too," agreed Allison. "Damn, she hot and has hot friends. We've got to go over there, if not for you, Maura, then for us." She gestured between herself and Charlotte.

"What?! What about me? What if it doesn't work out for me?" she worried. "And Char, what are you going to do when you want to date my brother again or vice versa?"

Charlotte waved her off. "We're on a break right now. Who knows what he's doing in the big apple? Probably the same as I." She shrugged.

Maura took a deep breath, "Well, here goes my dignity…"

Slowly, Maura made her way over to the wild haired brunette who has taken residence in her conscience. While getting closer to her destination, she unsuccessfully built back up the same walls she felt tumbling down with each step. With each step came more questions and scenarios of which this situation could turn for the worse. About halfway, she came up with half a dozen ways she could walk away feeling crushed.

As if she could sense her presence, Jane looked up from the headlock she had Casey in, and stared at her.

Maura took the few remaining steps, growing nervous. "Hi." She waved.

Jane dropped Casey out of her hold and stood up, brushing herself off. "Hey."

"You, uh, have a…" She pointed to the stick hanging from the edge of Jane's shirt.

"Huh, thanks." She plucked the offender away. She noticed Maura's eyes were wandering everywhere and she probably wouldn't say much more, so she extended the olive branch. "Umm, these are my friends: Casey and Sebastian." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both," She redirected her gaze back to Jane. "my friends are probably back there somewhere spying." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I see them. They're taking turns between studying me and checking out my friends." She laughed, bouncing on her heels.

"I'm sorry," she waved her friends over who pretty much skipped the entire way. "This is Charlotte and that is Allison. Guys this is Jane."

"Nice to meet you." They replied.

"Likewise; these are my two buddies: Sebastian and Casey."

The four exchanged pleasantries.

"So," Jane drawled out. "You guys wanna hang with us? I mean we don't have anything to sit on but…" She trailed off.

Maura looked over Jane's shoulder and saw her friends making themselves comfortable. "I'd like that." She smiled.

"Sweet." She and Maura sat off to the side of everyone to talk. "So, are you gonna let me buy you that cone now?" She smiled.

"Cone? Oh, oh yes if you'd like. You don't really have to, I can buy it." She said fidgeting.

Jane put her hand over Maura's. "Maura, relax… it's fine."

"Thank you." She took Jane's hand to stand and gave her a smile. "So how have you been?"

"I've been alright, working and workouts at the department. What about you?"

"Nothing exciting, my internship takes up most of my time. If I'm not at the hospital, I'm either studying or resting."

_Well, that explains a lot. _"Hey, can I get a vanilla cone – I want sprinkles too, and a…"

"Oh, one mint chocolate chip."

"and a mint chocolate chip cone."

"That explains why I haven't seen you in almost a month…"

Even though there was no bite to Jane's words, Maura couldn't help but cringe. "Well, yes. I haven't had a day off since then and by the time I finish up at the hospital, I go home and sleep. I know that's not really a great excuse, but it's truth."

Jane nodded. "It's fine, you work hard, I know what that's like."

"Every day I thought about it. That was the most relaxed I've been in months… It felt good."

She handed Maura her cone and paid the bill. "I thought about it every day too. It's not often I get along with women so…"

"Well, I'm happy you get along with me." Maura bumped their shoulders.

"So far…"

It didn't take long before the fireworks started and the sky was set ablaze with various colours and designs.

"Wow, your friends sure are… friendly." Jane jabbed her thumb towards the girls who were practically sitting in Casey's and Sebastian's laps.

"Yeah, they're definitely more outgoing than I."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"I met them both when I turned 21, so two years. Charlotte dates my brother occasionally and Allison… I really don't know what to say about her." She laughed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Is she not a friend?"

"You could say that. Her and I… We met my 21st birthday, she's always trying to charm me and instead of it being flattering, it's just really annoying. But she's a good person." She laughed. "How long have you been friends with Casey and Sebastian?"

"I met Casey my freshman year in high school and met Sebastian my sophomore year."

"Wow, long time…"

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome."

The pair settled into silence with the exception of "oohs" and "wows". They stole glances, both smiling at the happiness found on their faces.

"Hey Jane," said Sebastian when the fireworks were over. "we're heading to that new club around the corner, they have a band playing there tonite. You comin'?"

"Ahh, nah. You guys go ahead. I'll text you if I wanna swing through though." She wiped the sand off her pants.

"We're heading over too, you comin' Maura?" Asked Charlotte.

"Umm," she glanced at Jane, who was silently hoping she would say no. "It's okay, I'll stay back."

She grinned mischievously. "Okay, just call me when you're ready."

"Bye guys."

"So," Jane drawled out. "What should we do?"

"We could just walk." She shrugged.

Jane placed Maura's hand in the crook of her arm. "Shall we?" She asked in a terrible british accent.

"We shall." She laughed.

"How's your internship going?"

"Exhausting, the other day, I was shadowing my mentor while she was giving a kid vaccinations. I've never heard anyone scream so loud. How's the department?"

"Fairly well, the workouts are pretty tough though."

"Well, I can tell you they certainly are working for you." She squeezed Jane's arms.

"Hmm, ya think so?" She tensed her muscles.

"I know so. Your muscle mass has increased since I last saw you."

"Yeah well, you have more freckles since the last time I saw you."

"Sun exposure. It seems that day at the beach was enough for me to gain freckles. And after today, I'm going to have _a lot _more."

"I think they're adorable."

Maura blushed. "Thank you. Are you from Boston?"

"Born and raised. My ma was born and raised here and my pop was born in Florence. He and my grandparents migrated to Boston when he was 10… Been here ever since."

"I thought you were partially Italian. A lot of the Italians I come across have similar features; strong facial bones, hair… You seem to have other ethnicities also, it looks like Native American and Greek."

"My ma's side of the family is Greek and my pop's ma is Native American. You can tell all that just by lookin' at me?" She asked, impressed.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Impressive. Are you from Boston?"

"Yes and no. I was born here, but my mother and father relocated to Monte Carlo – France that is – and we lived there until my brother and I were eleven and twelve. Soon after, we bounced around Europe for my father's work and eventually came back to Boston when it was time for me to start high school."

"Wow," Jane exclaimed. "What a life. I've only taken trips to Florence and Athens every other summer just to visit family. Never to live."

"Yeah, well, I would have preferred to stay in one spot for a while, we were constantly moving. I've never visited Athens though, I've only seen pictures and it's so beautiful."

"I love it. I absolutely _hated _history class, but taking tours and stuff, made me appreciate the history of the place."

"Have you seen the Parthenon?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's a little rusty but it's cool that it's still standing."

"Construction began in 447BC and was completed in 438BC, it has survived many attacks. It's sturdiness is quite impressive." Jane replied with a light chuckle. "What?"

"I think you've taught me more than the tour guide did. Me and my brothers were too busy running around the place to listen to the guide." She laughed.

"Oh my god," She slapped Jane's arms, laughing.

"We weren't allowed dessert the rest of the week."

"So what do you do in your free time?" She picked up a shell. "Ooh look, a sand dollar."

"Besides hang out with girls who find sand dollars," she winked at Maura. "I'll hang out with Casey, or do something like play basketball with my brothers and pop, go to the batting cages, or cook. I really like to cook."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd like to cook."

"Why? Cause I look so badass?"

"Well… yes."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Miss Maura. What do you like to do?"

"I usually like to do yoga, draw, or volunteer with different charities. But as I said before, I don't have much time to do anything anymore. And of course I like the beach."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Mint and coral… Yours?"

"Blue and grey."

Maura's cell phone began to ring, "One moment, sorry." She slipped her arm out of Jane's.

"No problem, I'm gonna wet my feet."

"Kay… Hello?"

"_Maura, do you think Jane'll drop you off at home? I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but Al had too much to drink and puked everywhere… I'm taking her home."_

"I can't just ask her, this is the second time we've met. Don't you think that's just… personal?"

"_It could be, and I'm really sorry but I've really got to get her home."_

"Okay, I'll ask."

"_Just call me if you need a ride, I'll come back for you."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"_Bye, Maura."_

"Jane?" She stood beside her. "Do you think you could give me a ride home? It seems that Allison has had too much to drink."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

Maura looked at the time on her phone. _Crap, when did it get so late?_ Maura knew it was probably best to go home to get some rest, but she really wanted to spend more time with Jane. _Ugh! _"I'd love to, I really would, but I have work in the morning. I should really be getting home."

"It's fine. Another time."

Jane pulled up in front of Maura's condo. "Nice,"

"Thank you. It was a gift from my parents when I got into medical school."

"Want me to walk you up? It's pretty late." _Please say yes, please say yes._

"If it's not too much a bother?"

"It's cool, c'mon."

One they reached Maura's door, she began fidgeting with her keys. "Thank you for walking me up."

"You're welcome; I didn't notice how late it was."

"Me neither…"

"So I guess it's my turn to ask. Will I get you again?"

Maura smiled at the familiar phrase. "Yes you will." She flipped through her schedule in her head. "How's Saturday?"

"Saturday's fine. I'll be at the station, you could swing by for lunch though."

"What time's your lunch?"

"Noon."

"I'll stop by with lunch then."

"Sweet." Jane grinned.

"Thank you for today, it was fun yet again."

"You've seriously got to stop thanking me." She laughed.

"Sorry, but it was fun."

_What do I do? Do I kiss her? I really want to but that's not right. A hug is fine. Yeah, a hug._ "Well, you better get inside, I don't want to hold you up." She enveloped Maura in a gentle hug.

"Right, I'll see you Saturday?" She asked pulling away, looking in Jane's eyes.

"Saturday." Jane confirmed.

She unlocked her door and propped it open. She then stood on her toes and placed a lingering kiss on Jane's cheek. "I can't wait." And with a grin on her face, she headed inside.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I've decided to make this mostly fluffy, maybe a little angst here and there, and it may have smut... eventually. But I have no idea how long to make this so, ideas and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back from vacation and it was the worst time ever. I'm sorry this update didn't come faster, where I was had restriction on certain websites and this was one of them. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane was lying on one of the bunks located upstairs in the firehouse. She was watching the clock, watching the time tick by. _Why the hell is time moving so slow?! _ She decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to help pass the time.

Upon entering the kitchen, she quickly began salivating at the smells floating through the air. _Ohh yeah, Stromboli Saturday __**is **__today. I can't believe I'm gonna miss it._

"Rizzoli quit droolin' and get some before it's gone." Said Mike Givens, another volunteer.

"Shut up Mike," She laughed, taking a seat atop the counter. "And I'm gonna haveta pass."

"What?!" Yelled everyone in the kitchen.

"You love Stromboli Saturdays, are you feeling okay?" Asked Marshall, one of the fighters, placing his hand on Jane's forehead.

"Knock it off," She swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, I'm just not eating any today."

"You sure you can resist this?" Peyton, another firefighter, taunted Jane, waving an Italian Stromboli in Jane's face. Jane and Peyton were the only girls in the station and in the four months of Jane's volunteering, the two girls have learned to stick together when working among an arsenal of boys. "I know what I did before you ordered me one of these. They're so good."

Jane contemplated taking just a small piece, but she knew that once she got started, she wouldn't stop; so no matter how painful it had to be, she resisted the temptation. "Yeah, they are pretty good huh? That's why _you _should eat it." She chuckled.

"Whatever, your loss." She walked away chewing on her Italian dish.

Jane decided to head back upstairs to the bunks before she lost her nerve and pigged out on one of her favourite Italian foods. _Maura needs to put a little pep in her step._

* * *

Maura was running late on picking Jane up for lunch. A set of toddler twins had an accident which caused her and her mentor to shower and change scrubs, before finishing up before their lunch break.

Changing back into her clothes, Maura checked the time on her phone and saw it was already noon. She clocked out and started her journey across town to the firehouse.

She pulled up to the department and rang the doorbell. _Phooey, I didn't even think of a place to go._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A large man stood in the doorway, "Hello, do you have an emergency?"

"No," The man gestured for her to come in. She followed him into a kitchen that was filled with wonderful smells and with men and one woman crowded around a table feeding off of various Stromboli. They must have sensed an outsider, because as soon as Maura came into the kitchen, they all turned to look at her. "Hello everyone."

"Hello," they replied through mouthfuls of food.

"What can I help you with?" Asked the same burly man who opened the door.

"I'm looking for Jane…" Maura trailed off.

"Oh she's upstairs," He walked to the bottom stair. "Jane, come down!" He yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not eating, I told you all!" She yelled back.

Maura just observed the behaviour around the station. It was an ultimate "man cave" as her brother would put it. There was unnecessary shouting, chewing with open mouths, and shoving at the table, all of which her mother would have scolded them about. It was quite entertaining actually.

"Jane just bring your ass down here!"

There were soon heavy footsteps stomping down the steps. "Where the hell is the fire Marshall?" She rounded the corner and saw Maura standing there. "Oh, hey Maura." She greeted softly, much different to how fiercely she was just yelling.

"She came by for you."

"Obviously, all you had to do was tell me."

Maura decided to intervene. "Are you ready to go? We don't have too much time."

"Yeah, let's go." Once they reached the door, she held it open for Maura and called out "Be back!"

"Sorry I'm late, my mentor and I encountered twins with food poisoning and I had to take another shower." She smiled as she started the car.

"It's fine, I'd rather you smelling like… a pediatric place than puke."

"Thank you? I didn't have time to think about where to go for lunch, so any suggestions?"

"Very much welcome. Uhh, there's this café a couple blocks away, let's go there. Take the upcoming left."

"Okay… So how's the work so far today?"

"We haven't gotten any emergencies so that's good – pretty uneventful. What about you? Well, besides the twin puking."

"I spent my time with toddlers today, helping my mentor. It was… eventful." She sighed.

"Yeah? Take this left."

"Yeah, quite a few of them have caught the common cold."

"Must be something in the little kid air... get in the right lane."

"Yes; germs. Just like in the adult air."

They both laughed. "It's this yellow building coming up."

After they placed their orders, they started small talk.

"Whatever your colleagues were eating smelled really good. What was it?"

"Stromboli, it's Stromboli Saturday, my favourite day at the station. Well, Mexican Monday's a close second."

"You all have days dedicated to a certain cuisine?"

"Yeah, it's a way to cause less chaos when we're ordering food."

"That's logical." Maura agreed. "But if you wanted a Stromboli we could've rescheduled." _Even though I wouldn't want to._

"Nah, there'll be other Saturdays, plus we made plans earlier in the week, it woulda been unfair to just go back on them."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." She gave a coy smile across the table.

"Yeah, me too." Jane answered, her own charming smile in place.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, stealing glances and sharing smiles, until the waitress sat their food down. "Enjoy." She offered and walked away.

"So does the station always order food? Does ever anyone cook?" Asked Maura, cutting into her crab cake and salad.

"Yeah, my ma cooks for us on Sundays, but every other day is take out or delivery I believe." She moaned as she took a bite of her bacon cheeseburger. "Yup, that's good." She said nodding.

"You have…" Maura trailed off, pointing to the corner of her lip.

"That's embarrassing," Jane chuckled. She felt a sudden rush of courage. "How about you get it for me…" She challenged, smirking.

Maura was shocked. "You, you want me to get it off for you?" Jane laughed at Maura's wording. "What's funny?" She moved from shocked to confused.

"Nothing," Jane recovered from her laughing. "So you gonna get it for me or keep me lookin' like a slob?"

Maura quirked her eyebrow and took the challenge. She slowly stood up and leaned over the table, giving Jane a peep down her dress. Her playful eyes locked with Jane's as she smirked.

"Oh… god." Jane whispered as she watched Maura draw closer.

Maura got so close, her and Jane's noses almost touched. She raised her thumb and traced the outline of Jane's mouth, her eyes never leaving Jane's. She slowly wiped the sauce from Jane's thin, pink lips, and slowly sat back in her seat.

Jane took long breaths to try to get her heart rate return to normal. But when Maura licked her finger clean seductively, it was proven a useless effort. "Oh, _god._" She breathed. "Wow."

Maura smiled when Jane flicked her tongue over the area her thumb was just occupying. "The sauce tastes really good."

"Yeah… the house sauce, it's, it's descent." Jane choked out. She narrowed her eyes at Maura. "Well, I see you like to play dirty."

Maura took a bite of her salad and winked in reply. She knows she's got Jane where she wants her.

* * *

Their lunch went by too fast for the both of them, the rest of their time went by with light flirting and them learning more about each other.

The two girls stood in front of the firehouse's doors, neither wanting to part. "This was awesome, thanks for lunch." Said Jane, smiling at Maura.

"Pleasure was mine," She smiled back at Jane.

"We should do this more." She suggested.

"Lunch or spend time?" Asked Maura.

"Both…"

"Oh, yes, yes we should. When?"

"Well, since you came out your way, I'll go out my way. Say, is Tuesday good for you? My treat." Jane rocked on her heels.

"I'd say Tuesday was perfect," she smiled. "I'd better get going if I want to be back on time."

As much as she didn't want Maura to leave, she understood that there was work to be done. "Yeah, I don't wanna hold you up." She wrapped her arms around Maura, loving the feeling of the blonde in her arms. "I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Tuesday." Maura confirmed. She began her walk towards her car when a thought occurred to her. "Wait," she ran back up to Jane. "I don't have your number, if I can't do lunch, you know, fickle schedules…"

They exchanged numbers and reluctantly went their separate ways.

When Jane walked back into the firehouse, everyone was crowded in the kitchen, eyes glued to the doorway.

"What?" she asked, trying to fight off the grin that was spreading on her face.

"_That's _why you didn't eat…" Started Murray, a fighter, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I don't blame you, I'd starve myself if it meant I'd have a lunch date with that." Laughed Mike.

"Shut up guys." She said, though they knew she was just bluffing.

Maura walked into the hospital with the biggest smile on her face. When she changed back into her scrubs, she ran across her mentor. "What's got you so smiley?" She asked, knowingly.

"Just a good lunch, that's all." She replied.

* * *

**A/N: I'm putting this note on all my stories. I've gotten multiple PMs about my 'potty mouth' in the chapters, and I'm here to say that I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did. I have a sailor's mouth, I know, and I really don't feel like fixing it. So yeah... I don't even think my language in this story is bad... I dunno. ut I hope you liked this chapter.  
X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so in the dark ages, I just found out what a beta is, lol. But since I see these on stories everywhere, it's gonna be on mine: This story is not beta'd so mistakes are my own blah, blah, blah. (Not so) Happy Tuesgay!**

* * *

Jane's work day was scheduled to end in ten minutes and she was practically shaking with anticipation. There was just something about the blonde that Jane couldn't get enough of. She enjoyed every minute she spent with Maura, and although they both have goals they're working on, she wishes they could spend more – unlimited time together.

So as she watches the patrons enjoy their purchases, she thinks of what she and Maura could do besides spending lunch together every now and then.

_Eight minutes._

She pulls out her phone and lets Maura know that she's leaving in a couple minutes and to be ready.

**Maura: I'll be waiting(:**

Jane smiles at the simple text and begins to reply. Her plans don't go as planned when Casey snatches the phone out of her hands and when she tries to reclaim it, he dodges her every move.

"Casey, give me my phone!" She yells as she squirms on his back.

"Let's see what you two love birds talk about…" He scrolls through the messages. "Did you just get hit in the head with a baseball? Because I think you're swell." He stopped trying to fight Jane off and willingly handed her the phone. "Really Jane? That was the shittiest pick-up line I've heard."

Jane snatched her phone back and popped him in the side of his head, not caring about the customers watching. "That's the point, idiot. We were talking about pick-up lines and – why am I sharing this with you?" She asked herself.

"'Cause we're buds, that's what we do. Did she fall for the line?" He propped himself atop the counter.

"Not one bit, she's not that simple." She replied, taking off her hat and tucking it in the back pocket of her volcom chino shorts. "But I'm ending my day early. Duty calls…" She hops over the counter and makes her way towards the door.

"And I'm guessing this duty's name is Maura, am I right?"

"You certainly are!" She yells before stepping out of the door.

* * *

Jane pulls up in front of the hospital and immediately spots Maura sitting on a bench under the tree, facing away from the street. Jane hops out of the car and begins walking towards her woman of the hour. She plops down next to her, startling her.

"Jane, don't sneak up on me!" Exclaimed Maura, smacking Jane in the chest.

Laughing, Jane stands and offers her hand for Maura to take.. "You ready?"

"Let's go." She smiled up at Jane. As they approach Jane's car, she helps Maura in before settling behind the wheel. "I see you cleaned up…" She laughed as they pulled off.

She glanced quickly at her passenger. "Funny. Real funny." She put her eyes back on the road.

"_Really _funny, and yes, it is." She corrected.

"Don't correct me." Jane playfully scolded.

"Don't forget Mr. Adverb." Maura retaliated.

Jane snickered and shook her head at Maura's comeback. "Touché. So where do you want to eat?"

"My supervisor recommended a brewery about ten minutes away from the hospital…"

"You're not supposed to drink on the job, are you?" Jane shot an incredulous look towards Maura.

Maura whipped her head in Jane's direction. "Oh god, no, I'm not drinking. This place sells food too, apparently it's really good." She found it very sweet that Jane would be upset about Maura's carelessness, even though she nothing if not careful.

"Oh… sorry to freak out like that." She laughed nervously, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Jane, relax. It's fine, I actually think it's really sweet that you care."

Jane could hear Maura's smile in her voice, she ,too, smiled and blushed slightly. "Ahh yeah, I know you really like what you do, so I didn't want you to do something to jeopardize that. Ya know?" She shrugged.

Maura nodded and smiled softly, looking out the window. "I know, Jane, thank you."

* * *

The two found their seats and were soon approached by a waiter with a 'New to the Brew' sticker on his name tag. "Hey ladies, would you like to try our new Corncob Cream Ale?" He asked with a small smile.

"No thank you, I'd like a sprite…"

"Bottled water, please."

"Alright," he sat down their menus. "I'll be back with your drinks and I'll be ready to take your orders." He closed his notepad and ventured off.

"I've never been here before, pretty cool." Jane commented, looking around the pub. There were multiple tvs stationed around the building and various posters for plays that are being performed downtown.

"It's calming," Maura resumed looking at her menu. "The garden salad sounds tasty doesn't it?"

"I don't do healthy stuff," she chuckled softly at Maura who was shaking her head. "The pub cheese fries are what sounds tasty, I wonder if I can get bacon on those."

The waiter appeared with their drinks. "Would you ladies like anything else?"

"Yeah, I want the pub cheese fries, but can I get bacon on them?"

He shook his head. "You'd have to buy the fries and get a side of bacon."

Not the answer she was looking for but… "How much is a side of bacon?"

"$6.99" He shrugged.

"What the hell? Why is a side of bacon seven damn dollars?" Jane exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Jane, calm down…" Maura soothed, trying to resist the urge to laugh at the frightened look on the young man's face.

Jane took a deep breath. "Alright… Now, why is a side of bacon seven freakin' dollars? That's crazy!"

"Well, ma'am, it is a lot of bacon so… You could add chili to it for 99 cent if don't want to buy the bacon." The poor guy tried directing his eyes anywhere where Jane wasn't.

"Ma'am?" She looked at Maura with her eyebrows raised. She was starting to enjoy making this kid squirm. "And I didn't mention a word about chili, I said _bacon_." she scoffed at the kid.

"I apologize, ma'am." He was becoming redder by the second.

"I'm 24, I am not a _"ma'am" _alright?_._" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes, sorry. Uhh, if you look at the loaded pub chips they might be appealing to you…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She read the description of the food. "Well, they're no cheese fries but I guess they'll do since I don't have to buy a seven dollar side of bacon." She rolled her eyes. "I'll take it." She slid the menu towards the man and took a sip of her sprite.

"I'll have the garden salad with grilled chicken breast, thank you." Maura politely said. "Oh, and may I have the citrus vinaigrette on the side?" She passed the menu to the waiter.

With promises to return shortly with their food, the waiter practically ran away, rubbing his temples.

As soon as he was out of sight, the two women burst out laughing at Jane's antics.

Maura was the first to sober herself. "Jane," she tried scolding through jerks of laughter. "That was so mean."

"It was not. I was only halfway kidding though, I mean, seven dollars for bacon?! I could get bacon at the grab 'n go for cheaper." She calmed down a little, fanning her flushed face.

"You probably scared him, it's his first day!" Maura tried her best to quell her laughter, but it was hard with the chain of events playing through her mind on repeat. "I must admit, his facial expressions were amusing." She began chuckling.

Their food soon arrived and without any further needs, they sat enjoying the lunch.

"So how's work so far today?" Jane wondered.

"It's been calm; a brother and sister were singing together while they were getting their shots… so cute."

"That is cute. Me and my brothers would have torn the place apart," She laughed.

"Oh, are you afraid of needles?"

"No, I just don't like the idea of getting injected… Like, can't I just take a fucking pill?"

Maura smiled and shook her head, the lunches with Jane were becoming her favourite activity during the week.

As they were riding back towards the hospital, Maura got a call, interrupting her ongoing conversation with Jane. "Sorry," She saw her brother's face flash across the screen and sighed. "Hey Landon."

"_Maura, is it true? Did you finally admit to switching teams?" _ Asked her brother, a little too excitedly.

"Did you really call just to be nosy, Landon?" Maura rolled her eyes.

"_I can practically hear you rolling your eyes… C'mon don't hold out, did you?"_

"Where would you get such an idea from?" Deflection.

"_Charlotte told me about how a Jane came up to you guys at the beach and how you two have a thing."_

"I don't want to talk about this now, I'll call you later." She rushed, hoping to end the phone call soon.

"_Alright, but there's no way you're getting out of this! I'll talk to you later Maura, love you."_

No matter how annoying her brother could be, she did love him. "I love you too, tell mom and dad I said hello." She concluded the conversation. "Older brothers…" she sighed, chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure he's not as annoying as my little brothers." Stopping in front of the hospital, Jane got out to open Maura's door for her. "Hopefully, the rest of today is as calm for you as earlier."

"I hope so too," She replied, holding Jane's hand as she exited the car. "I wish our lunch breaks didn't go by so fast." She said, looping her arm with Jane's.

"I know, I enjoy 'em too." They began walking to the entrance of the hospital.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Wondered Maura.

"Not sure, I might call up a friend and hang out. Or sleep… Yeah, I like that idea." She laughed, and folded her arms around the girl she felt herself becoming fond of. When they parted, Jane stuffed her hands into her pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "I was wondering if you'd wanna do something soon, besides lunch. Whenever you have another day off. That way we won't be on a time limit ya know? But if you can't nab a day, lunch'll do."

Maura laughed a cute laugh, one that gave Jane butterflies. "I'll let you know when my next day off is; but yes, that sounds lovely, I'd love to."

"Sweet, awesome." Jane gave a dimple bearing grin. "Well, I had fun, as always. I'll see you soon."

"I'll text you later." Maura showed off her dimples in a sweet smile. "Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

**A/N: I am still in shock about Lee. I loved him, from his early acting days, on. This fandom means so much to me, and I want to thank those who I've gone to to grieve with.**

**Oh and, I'm ashamed to admit I am a sucker for bad pick-up lines, as in they make me laugh so I'm attracted to you already, so I loved putting that one in there. S/O to Jimmy Fallon for that one.  
X**


	6. Chapter 6

This Thursday saw Jane, Sebastian, and Casey lounging in Sebastian's new house after helping her settle back into Boston.

"Damn this is a nice place," commented Casey, observing the crown moulding decorating the entryways, doors, and windows. There was bamboo flooring running throughout the house and a reasonably sized fireplace in the living room, which is where the three young adults were now situated. "How many bedrooms did you say it was?"

"Just two." Sebastian said nonchalantly, sipping her beer.

"Where'd you find this place? Well, how? You just got back in Boston." Inquired Jane, standing in front of the window, getting a view of the college kids (she guessed) walking to and from campus.

"My dad knew he didn't have much time left and he wanted me to watch after Grace while she was in college, so he brought this place for me." She replied, determined not to tear up in front of her friends. _I have to get over this, I have to._

"Oh… I'm really sorry to hear about him," Jane sincerely replied, giving her friend a sideways hug. "He was like a dad to me too." She said nodding at the memory of the man who treated her as if she were his own.

"Yeah, he was pretty cool. Ya know, after he found out that I didn't want to fuck you." Casey said.

The two young women laughed. "Yeah, we used to always get to parties and stuff late because he'd be questioning you for, like, fifteen minutes straight." Sebastian reminisced.

"So how's Grace? She liking college?" Jane asked, finding a sturdy enough box to sit on.

"Last time I talked to her she said she wanted to drop out; she has one year left, no way I was gonna let her."

"She stayin' on campus?"

"Yeah, but I told her when she wants she can move in with me, the campus is only about a block away."

"You guys' birthday is coming up isn't it?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah, next Saturday is her's and next Sunday is mine. We don't know what we want to do though."

"Well, I'm pretty sure my folks'll be back by then, I know my mom'll love to have an excuse to go all out with the cooking… Grace is turning 21, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I just want her to have fun, ya know? I didn't go to college, neither did my parents, and she's basically keeping the Irby name descent – I know it's tough, college too. I just want to do something nice for her."

"We'll find something, but you have to let my ma cook for you two, at least come to Sunday dinner." Jane pleaded. She too understood what it was like to want to reward a sibling who was doing everything in their power to do something right for the family.

"I'll ask what she wants to do, but I am coming to dinner no matter what… Your mom's cooking was always the best food I've ever tasted." She smiled.

"You got that right. It pays to have a friend whose mom can cook, especially when your mom burns anything that she touches." Casey shook his head, his mom really should take cooking lessons.

"Yeah, we're not gonna talk about your mom… _especially _her cooking." Jane smirked.

"My mom likes you! Just… not when she's around food."

"What happened?" Asked Sebastian.

"We went to visit his mom and she cooked for us, I spit it out and now she hates me." Jane smirked. Of course a parent hating her was nothing new.

"Why would you do that?!" Sebastian was near tears from laughing so hard. "That was so rude."

"Yeah I know, but it was just reflex. It tasted like shit so, out it went." She faced Casey, "I bible this, I didn't mean to." She tried saying with a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Whatever." He pushed the hand that was resting on his shoulder off. "New subject: you and Maura…" He grinned.

Jane wiggled her shoulders, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "What about us?"

"Don't _'What about us?'_ us," Casey mocked. "What's going on? You two together yet?"

"We've been texting, talking, and going out for lunch, _that's _what's going on. And no, we're not together yet."

"What the fuck," he slapped Jane's arm. "why not?"

"I want to get to know her, not just know I like her, court her, then only have sex with her. I actually really like her." The longer she talked, the more her voice tapered off. She nearly whispered the last part, embarrassed by her feelings.

"Awww." Sebastian squealed. "I'm so happy for you Janie. She really does seem nice."

"She is." Jane blushed.

"Oop, that's my cue to get another beer, too many feelings." Casey walked to the travel cooler they placed a few drinks in. "But seriously Jane, you should probably snatch her up before someone else will."

"Well it seems she likes me back so…"

"How'd you two meet?" asked Sebastian, sitting on the floor next to Jane.

"I was on the shift at Starbucks and she came in to order, after I got off, I went outside to eat and someone took her purse. I chased after him, gave it back to her, and we started talking nearly a month afterwards."

"Why a month?"

Jane shook her head. "No reason." She lied. There was a multitude of reasons. She sighed. "But at least we're good now."

Just as Sebastian was about to reply, Jane's phone went off. "Hello?"

"**Hey Jane, it's Maura."**

Jane immediately smiled. "Hey Maura, what's up? Did you pick your brother up from the airport yet?" Asked Jane, remembering the reason she and Maura weren't out eating now.

"**No, I was on my way to the airport and must have run over something. My tire is flat. I called a few people to see if they could change it, but no one knows how. Do you?"**

"Yeah, where are you?" Jane was up, grabbing her keys and shoes, moving towards the door.

"**Mm, maybe a mile from the airport… I'm not too sure of the street name." **Maura huffed. Today was not her day. **"I would walk the mile, but my shoes aren't really for walking."**

Jane could hear the tiredness in Maura's voice. _Must be a bad day_. She thought. "Okay, I'll call you when I'm near the airport. See you."

"**Thank you, Jane."**

"No problem. Anything, anytime." Jane concluded the phone call.

* * *

Pulling up beside the immobile vehicle, Jane wanted to laugh at the sight but knew it would do nothing but make things slightly worse for the damsel in distress.

Maura was sitting in the car, windows down, her seat reclined, in nothing but a tank top. Her cardigan currently being used to fan her slightly sweaty face. There was an obvious look of worry on her face. This Boston heat was no joke.

Jane swiftly got out of the car and tapped on Maura's arm, startling her. "Oh god, Jane." She said, covering herself up with the cardigan. "You startled me." She began getting out of the car.

"Sorry," She opened the door and helped Maura out. Getting a glimpse of the heels Maura decided to don today, she understood why walking to the airport was a bad idea. "Maura, as… nice as those shoes are, they look like stilts." She chuckled.

"What?" Jane turned around and saw Maura's fallen face and immediately felt bad. "My shoes are not _stilts._" She scoffed at the ridiculous comparison.

"Of course they're not. It's just – they're tall, high, like stilts… They look better than stilts though. If I was into that kinda stuff, I'd probably wear them." Jane stopped her word vomit and decided to get to the matter at hand. "Okay," she released a deep breath. "Let's check out this tire." Suddenly, the heat doubled in its intensity.

"Alright, well, we need to get it to better ground. Let's try to move to that parking lot…" She took off her plaid button up, preventing future embarrassing pit-stains, and threw it in her car. "Get in, put the car in neutral, and I'll push it over there. You steer."

"Jane, there's no way I'm letting you push this car by yourself. It's too dangerous, you could get hurt."

Jane smiled at the worry in Maura's voice. "I'll be fine; it's only two of us and I already called pushing, and you need to get to the airport."

"Jane, no. Let's call for help at least."

"No way, you called me for help, I'm here. Now let's get going. Time is ticking."

Reluctantly, Maura got in the car and almost ten minutes later, the car was in the parking lot. Thank god for roads that taper down.

"Alright, I'm gonna run and get some stuff out my trunk, I'll be a sec."

As Jane was returning from getting the tools, Maura let out a sigh. "Jane, I don't think I have a tire in my trunk." She winced at the disbelieving look Jane gave her.

"You don't have an extra tire?" Everyone knows to keep a spare in the trunk, don't they?

"Uhm, that was the extra." She replied, pointing at the deflating tire. Jane dropped her arms to her side. "I'm sorry. I've been meaning to go buy one, it just slips my mind."

"It's alright," She glimpsed at her watch. Maura had twenty minutes left of her lunch break. She dug in her pockets and took out her keys. "Here, you only have twenty minutes left to pick your brother up, drop him off where ever, and get back to work. There's no way I'd be finished in time."

"What about you?" she worried.

"I saw a Wal-mart a couple blocks away, I'll get one then put it on for you. Then I guess we'll exchange cars later." Jane saw hesitation written on Maura's face. Not only hesitation, but discomfort. "Maura please, you can't be late, your brother will be waiting, and I know your feet are killing you. Your services are no good here." Jane smirked.

Maura chuckled and inwardly did a victory dance, Jane must have seen her shifting her weight. "Fine, fine, I'm leaving." She pecked Jane on the cheek as a thanks and handed her the keys to the Prius. "I'll call you when I get off, oh, and text me and let me know that everything went well." She saw Jane roll her eyes. She may have wanted to seem irritated, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Please?"

"Alright, I will. Now shoo!"

Jane waited until the car was out of sight before walking to go buy a tire.

* * *

When Maura entered her condo, the first thing she did was remove her heels. The short trip from her car to the building was near murderous to her feet.

There was a knock at her door, sighing, she prepared for company. Looking through the peephole, she suddenly didn't feel oh so tired anymore. "Jane," she said, smiling when she opened the door. "Hey, do you want to come in?"

Jane had never been in the blonde's condo before. She felt that she was stepping into new territory – well, it was; she felt like it was a step up in their budding relationship… like Maura was beginning to trust Jane more. Or maybe it was because that was the polite thing to do when someone shows up to your house… Jane refused to think that. "Sure, yeah. Thanks."

Stepping into the condo, Jane noticed there weren't many things that made the space more personable, well the living room that is, but she noticed the colour scheme was mint and white, one of Maura's favourite colours. The slight touch of koala grey gave the room a more balanced and mature look. Jane had to admit though, it was pretty nice, straight of a magazine material.

Maura led Jane into the kitchen and began pouring herself some pomegranate tea. "Would you like some?"

"If you don't mind. I don't want to get in your hair or anything." _Ma needs to take decorating tips from her._

"Oh, it's no problem." After pouring Jane a glass, she tried to start a conversation. "So, what brings you on this side of town?" Maura grins, leaning against the counter.

"My carrr," Jane drawled out. "I believe a certain someone drove home in it." The Jane Rizzoli swagger was practically pouring from her pores as she invaded Maura's personal bubble, sipping on her tea.

"Oh, really?" Maura arched an eyebrow, loving this game they were playing. "Is your car the _only _thing that brought you out to the "suburbs" as you call it?" Maura's dimples were on display.

"Nah," Jane shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I happen to know someone who stays there too. They're pretty cool."

"Pretty cool?" Maura scoffed. "_Just _pretty cool? I'm almost positive they're more than that."

Jane inched closer, nearly toe to toe. "Oh they are…" She left Maura anticipating more as she placed her tea on the counter.

"Yeah?" She quietly asked her eyes locked onto Jane's. "What else?"

Jane felt the moment become serious as she stared at Maura. "They're really smart, like, geeky smart," she laughed. "They're really optimistic, funny, god they're sweet, so sweet. Their smile makes me smile – just seeing them makes me smile. They have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And to top it off, they're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." Jane looked down, feeling Maura's fingers tangle with hers, she grinned. "And I hope I can continue seeing them."

"You can, I'm pretty sure they'd love that." Maura smiled.

"And, I really hope that they feel the same way that I do, because I want nothing more than to kiss them ri–"

"Do it," Maura urged. "Please." She whispered.

Jane got the confirmation she needed when Maura untangled their fingers and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pressing herself closer to the brunette's body.

Jane firmly grasped Maura's hips and brought her impossibly closer, loving the feel of the blonde's curves under her hands. With much trepidation, Jane bent down, slowly approaching Maura's lips.

Too slow if you ask Maura. She elevated on the tips of her toes and pulled Jane down until their lips were touching.

Jane was shocked at the force used by Maura, big things really do come in small packages. She quickly gathered her senses and returned the kiss.

Maura began moving her lips against Jane's and that's all Jane needed. She began kneading the cloth-covered skin under her hands and slowly backed them against the refrigerator.

When Maura's back hit the cold surface, she let out a gasp. Jane used this opportunity to intrude the med student's mouth with her tongue. They both sighed at the moist meeting.

Jane flicked her tongue against the roof of Maura's mouth and pulled back, frown in place, when Maura began laughing. "What?" asked Jane.

Maura sobered enough to address the hurt look on Jane's face. "No, no, I'm not laughing at you." She said, rubbing her thumb over the worry lines in Jane's face. "I'm laughing because it tickled," she chuckled.

"Oh," _This girl just got more adorable. _"Okay."

"Yes, now kiss me again."

Jane smiled and claimed Maura's lips once again in a slow, sweet kiss. When the two broke, they enveloped each other in a hug.

"So, now I'm guessin' it's safe to say that you feel the same?"Jane's laugh was deep, Maura loved it.

"It's safe to say."

"Good," Jane kissed Maura's cheek. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane sat upon the counter in the firehouse kitchen eating shrimp fried rice in celebration of 'Free for All Friday'. Or in simpler terms, Fridays were days the firefighters and volunteers ordered or packed whatever they wanted for lunch.

"I seriously need to start eating better. I'm pretty sure my cholesterol is going to be sky-high by the time I'm thirty." Said Jane as she shoveled the food into her mouth. "But then again, maybe I could just have a little salad here and there to balance everything out, ya think?" She asked the room at large.

"Nah, but the lieutenant really likes you, you'll be a firefighter in no time. You can just sweat all that shit out then."

"Sounds like a plan to me Marsh!" She fist bumped him. "But do you really think he likes me? He barely says anything to me."

"Yeah, he was the same way with most of us. He's just seeing if you've got what it takes… I've seen you during workouts, you've nothing to worry about."

Jane hopped off the counter and gathered her trash. "Sweet. The sooner the job, the easier my life'll be." She threw her stuff in the trash and grabbed her BFD hoodie. "Alright guys, I'll see you Monday." She said, righting herself.

"Whoa, hey! Where're you going?"

"Chill Peyton, I have to get my family from the airport. Lieu already knows… "

"What about Sunday dinner?" Yelled Mike.

"We're supposed to be doing something different for Sunday this week," She started backing towards the door.

"Sooo, there's no Sunday dinner?" The look on Mike's face would have had you thinking someone took away his favourite action figure.

Jane was getting annoyed. Why do people think her mother is the only person that's able to cook? "Mike. There're other people who cook on Sundays. If we're not doing it, go find someplace else to eat," Jane looked at her watch, she was running later than she thought. "Damn. Now are we done playing twenty questions, because I really have to go?" If she didn't leave now her family would be waiting and her mother complaining.

Jane didn't wait for an answer, she turned her back on her colleagues and headed for the door.

* * *

"Casey, thank you so much for this." Casey agreed to drive Jane's car to the airport while Jane drove her parents' car. The two best friends stood waiting for the four Rizzolis to exit the plane.

"Ah, it's no problem. I kinda missed Tommy and Frankie, but that's just between us."

"Yeah me too, you're not tough competition in basketball." She said, not once taking her eyes from the exit lines.

"Hey, wait. I'm pretty dam–"

"There they are!" Jane interrupted. She rushed over to her family before Casey could resume his argument. Once she reached them, she wrapped them up in bear hugs, and gave them each a kiss on their cheek. She smiled, you could still smell the Italian air on them. "Hey guys, how was the flight?" she asked, pulling back from her youngest brother, Tommy.

"Exhausting; Janie you know I have a bad back, those seats were crucial." Complained Frank Sr., rubbing, twisting, and trying to bend different ways to relieve the stress in his back.

"Stop whining Frank, the seats weren't that bad. Now let's get outta here, there's a bathtub and comfy bed with my name on it."

"I'm guessing it was another "misunderstanding" on the plane?" Whispered Jane to her brothers as they walked out the airport.

"Yeah, _"misunderstanding"._"

"What happened _this _time?" Jane asked Frankie.

"You don't have to whisper behind my back, I can hear you four, you know." Angela stopped once she reached outside. She dropped her suitcase and took a deep breath. "Mmm, fresh American air… Nothing like Italy though."

"So tell me what happened on the flight this time." She began leading her family through the parking lot.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Angela began getting riled up. "Mothers need to learn how to control their children and flight attendants should just mind their business. That's all I have to say…" At the sight of her car, Angela stalked off towards it. "Jane, unlock the door!"

The remaining Rizzolis and Casey looked at each other. "Oh yeah, we're totally talking about this later." Said Casey between chuckles.

* * *

Jane, Casey, Tommy, and Frankie were in Casey's driveway playing a game of basketball – Jane and Tommy versus Frankie and Tommy.

"Guys, we're ahead by six points and there's thirty seconds on the clock, you might as well throw in the towel." Boasted Jane.

"No way, we're gonna get the winning shot."

Jane set about blocking Frankie while Tommy continued blocking Casey.

Frankie faked right and turned left, hoping to chest pass it to Casey. She was ahead of him. When he turned left, Jane was on him; but he reacted too late for he already launched the ball, successfully hitting his sister in the nose with it.

"_DAMNIT!"_ She hollered, bent over at the waist, cradling her nose.

The clock went off, signaling the end of the game. Tommy rushed to his sister and straightened her up. "C'mon Janie lemme see." He said, prying her hands away. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed when he saw the blood pouring from her nose.

"Is it bad?" Jane asked, her words painted with pain.

"You look like you got a river comin' outta your nose!" Yelled Tommy.

Frankie was panicking. "Shut up Tommy, it does not!"

"Tommy, go look in my hall closet and get a small towel for her. Come on Jane, keep your head back. Frankie, go get a wet paper towel to clean up the blood."

Jane snatched the wet towel from Frankie and growled, "You so did that on purpose."

"I did not!"

"How many times have you and your fucking pointy ass elbows broke my nose?" She waited a beat. "Right, enough times. You need to learn how to keep those shits down." Jane huffed and continued holding her head back. She got one peek at the hurt look on Frankie's face and immediately felt bad. "I'm not mad, just tired of you trying to make me the ugly duckling." She grinned and playfully punched her brother.

"I don't have to try, you've got it down-pat." He laughed.

* * *

After making sure her family was settled in nicely, Jane went home to enjoy her DVR and a couple of beers.

She was popping the cap to her second beer when her phone chirped.

**Maura: I have good news… :D**

Jane: Zanotti's having a 30% off sale?! (;

**Maura: Are they really?! Oh my God, why didn't you tell me earlier?!**

One minute later

**Maura: Oh, ha-ha-ha, very funny Jane. I really thought there was a sale. ):**

Jane: I wouldn't know the first thing about designer shoe sales. I don't know what kind of "sale" has a shoe for $200.

**Maura: They are wonderfully crafted shoes, Jane. You should appreciate them more.**

Jane: Nah, I think I'll just appreciate what they do for your legs… (;

**Maura: My legs? **

Jane: No, your arms… Yes I'm talking about your legs! XP

**Maura: Oh! Why thank you Miss Rizzoli (:**

**Maura: Although I don't care for your sarcasm as much.**

Jane: No problem Miss Isles. We're getting off topic. What's the good news?

**Maura: I have the weekend off! Meaning, you can treat me to dinner and a movie. (;**

Jane: Hmm, dinner and a movie. Sounds descent. And giving ultimatums now, are we Miss Bossy-pants? (;

**Maura: Not an ultimatum, just a suggestion. I think it'd be nice to finally spend unrestricted time together.**

Jane: Yeah, me too. Not being able to see you this week has made Jane a very sad person. ):

Jane: I'll tell you what, we can do dinner and a movie, but we do it my way.

**Maura: I know, I've missed you too(: And fine, but who's the bossy one now?**

Jane: Still you (; I'll call you tonight, I plan on taking advantage of your free weekend!

**Maura: I'll talk to you later. Xx**

It's like the heavens heard Jane's cry. All that's been on her mind lately is how to spend more time with Maura, how to find out more about this girl that's holding all Jane's attention.

Jane got to thinking about how the two of them could milk this weekend for all it was worth… on a Starbuck's and allowance budget that is.

"Brainstorm Jane, brainstorm." She ordered herself.

She searched the internet for any big events that were happening to celebrate the end of summer and found the perfect activity for the two of them.

Well, she hoped it was perfect.

* * *

Jane: I'm outside. Our weekend starts now. Xx

Maura was already on her way outside when she received Jane's text message. Smiling to herself, she made a quick detour around the building. When she saw Jane standing against a tree dressed in black chino pants, a grey button-up, and (gasp) a nice pair of sneakers, she even bothered to brush her hair into a neat ponytail. Maura wondered what Jane had planned for them tonight.

Maura grinned, showing her perfect dimples. "Well this is a nice surprise." She said once she got within ear-shot of Jane, her eyes not so subtly roaming over Jane. Ever since the two have exchanged reciprocated feelings, the flirting has been at an all time high; and not being able to see each other has only made them grow fonder of each other.

"What? That I'm actually wearing descent shoes." Jane started wiggling her feet. "They're clean and not even broken in yet." She smirked.

When Maura reached Jane, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "You look great."

Jane leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Maura's playful nose. "Thanks. I love that freckle on your nose. Cute." She softly smiled. Maura blushed a light pink and buried her face into Jane's shirt. "No," Jane said pulling back. "It's cute. They're cute." She said, slightly laughing.

"They're not but it's okay. Why are you so dressed up?"

"Since you have the weekend off, I figured we'd start milkin' it early. I'm taking you out tonight." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her to the car.

"What? I'm still in my scrubs, my clothes are ruined because people in the cafeteria don't pay attention to those around them, and I smell like, like a doctor's office. I'm in no condition to go out."

Jane laughed at Maura's frazzled state. "That's alright, we have time. I'll take you home to get ready and we'll go from there." She opened the passenger door for her date. "I have this all planned out. Just relax."

The two young adults made small talk while Jane made the now familiar trip to the nicer part of Boston.

As Maura was showering, Jane decided to take a look around. Not much has changed since her last visit, but there was now a picture on the bookshelf. It was small, you could've walked right passed it without a second thought.

She picked it up to get a better look at it. There was a little boy, light brown hair, kind blue eyes, probably around six, and beside him was a girl of the same size, around five, with light brown eyes, and short blonde hair. "Aww." Jane cooed. _Must be Maura and her brother. _She looked at the picture a little longer… _They look like total opposites. Well, that's kinda normal for little kids, right?_ She put the picture down and channel surfed the remainder of the time she spent waiting for Maura.

"How do I look?" Asked Maura as she emerged from her bedroom in a black, sleeveless dress and a pair of black pumps. The dress clung to her curves in all the right places and had golden studs on the shoulders. For it to be such a simple dress, it looks like a piece of art – a masterpiece on the blonde.

She straightened her armpit-length hair to perfection and applied her make-up flawlessly. She effortlessly looked beautiful.

"Do you really have to ask?" She rose from the couch and stood in front of Maura, "You look… I don't even know – perfect."

Maura blushed a light pink. "Thank you."

Jane entwined their fingers together and gingerly kissed Maura on her temple. She pulled back smiling, "C'mon, we don't wanna be late." After a wink to the smaller woman, Jane led the two out the condo.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't wanna stop it there, but I have two huge tests to study for, they're not gonna pass themselves!  
Xx**


End file.
